House
, Colby, Archimedes, and Rocky escaping.]] Information The House is a feature in the game where the pets and Misha live. Many of the features of the game are inside the house. All of which includes Misha, Outfits for Misha, the Strollers for Misha, the Vehicles for the pets, and all of the Pets themselves. You will see the pets run away from the house and the main point of the game is to collect all the pets and bring them back to the house. Appearance (Outside) The '''house is quite large. It is pale orange in color, of which is made of wood. It has bright pink tiled roofs shaped like scales, two of which are roof ridges. It has three yellow poles of which hole out orange striped banners from the top gable of the roof, the one next to the balcony, and one lower to the right next to the side door. On the top roof, there is a window opening with yellow light coming out. There is a balcony with opening bars on the front of the house, which has no doors. To the right side of the house, the roof is tiled orange with a dark door opening with three stair steps that lead down. It has a green plant and some rocks next to the stairs. On the front of the house, there is a green circle, below is it an arch with a dark orange door below it, with a tiny window that can be seen on the door. To the right of the house is the pink roof with a pale purple sheet that is supported by pale orange beams where the opening to the Vehicles is. There is no door that can be seen although there is a green plant near it, along with a pale spotted path that leads from the two doors to the start of the endless run. on the Pets Menu.]] Appearance (Pets Menu) The inside of the house takes you to the first menu, which is the Pets Menu. Inside can be seen that there is a pale white wooden flooring, with a blue rug with darker blue stripes encircling to the center. On the rug will be the chosen pet you had selected. The walls are a faint blue coloring, with faint white stripes going vertically down. Around the inside of the house are brown rimmed borders, which are usually around openings and corners. There is a window which can be seen through, blue sky and white clouds. There are brown stairs that lead up to the next floor, however of which is blocked a silver gate with blue bars, assumably to block the pets from going upstairs to escape. Hanging next to the stairs is a framed drawing, supposedly of Misha. Next to the gate are stacks of blocks, which of their own picture: A butterfly, heart, and paw. Next to those is a red shiny ball and block house with a green square base and blue triangle roof. Next to it is a cyan bean bag. On the stairs can be seen of paintings of the sun, a rainbow, clouds, and two magenta paw prints. There is also a drawing of Misha right under the framed orange and blue portraits of Fly Guy and Celeste. asleep by her Umbrella Stroller.]] Appearance (Strollers and Outfits Menu) Taken to the right side of the house can be seen where Misha is asleep in her blue-cushioned brown rocking chair. Under the chair is a golden-yellow striped square rug. This is where your strollers and where Misha's outfits can be seen. Next to her will be her stroller, and if wearing any outfit, it will be present on her body. Overhead of Misha are brown beams supporting the roof, with pale blue walls with pale white stripes. Next to Misha is a large window with turquoise curtains tied up with two brown roles. The window shows brown striped trees with green leaves and bush ground covering. A blue triangle and green square can be seen to Misha's left in the shape of a house along with a cyan bean bag near the window. There is a stack of books with toy blocks on the top, along with a green table that can be seen with drawings on the top. Above the table is a yellow framed portrait with Misha, Dapper, Oscar, Dexter, Coco, and Lizzy in it. Menu with no vehicle on the stand.]] Appearance (Vehicles Menu) Taken to the left side of the house is the Vehicles Menu. In the middle, a small gray stand sits, which is where the vehicle of your choosing is played. It is leveled slightly off the tan wooden flooring. Next to the right of the stand are black wheels piled up together in two piles. A red toolbox can be seen sitting on a shelf above the tires, and above it is a very pale green ceiling and walls. On the top of the entrance to the Vehicles Menu is a portrait of a watermelon-shaped vehicle. Light orange borders are around the window, corners, ceiling, and outside of the house which can be seen are two beams supporting a pale purple sheet above. There is a window to the right, which is open to the outside of the house. Green trees with green undergrowth can be seen through that window and outside of the garage. This section of the house is seen to the left of the outside appearance. Category:Features Category:House Category:Gameplay